El día mas ajetreado de Hakate Kakashi
by kaname lin-chan
Summary: Kakashi piensa que en su unico día al mes tendra algo de calma pero Sakura le encargara algo que lo dejara exhausto: ¡Cuidar de una bebé!


Kaname lin-chan: ¡Hola a todos!-dice llegando a la habitación, seguida silenciosamente por alguien- jeje leyendo se me ocurrió esta pequeña historia kakasaku (para quien no lo sepa kakashi sensei y Sakura), espero y les guste

Inner sakura: si claro, como no habla de ti dices eso ¬¬ , pero y si aparezco entonces los reclamos y malas caras son para mi

Kaname: pensé que nunca te separabas de Sakura o.0 , pero bueno ¿quien dijo que hablaría sobre ti?

Inner sakura: ¿no es obvio? Si es un kakasaku YO debo aparecer en ella ¬_¬

Kaname: ¿no es obligatorio sabes? Puede que ni siquiera te mencione ¬ ¬U

Inner sakura: tú no harías eso, no te conviene –dice mostrando su puño en amenaza-

Kaname: etto. . .mira allí esta ¡Sakura!- dice señalando algo asustada detrás de ella temiendo por lo que le podría pasar-

Inner sakura: no te creo, ese truco no sirve conmigo jejeje- dice riendo de manera malvada con mirada marca "no te imaginas cuanto te hare sufrir"-

¿?: etto. . . ¿inner? ¿Que no se supone que nunca te separas de mí?-pregunta llegando con ellas salvando por un pelo de rana a Kaname-

Inner sakura: ¿Sakura?-dice al momento de voltear espantada y enojada de que no la dejaran divertirse (obvio eso significaría golpear a la autora)-jejeje pero que milagro verte jejeje n_nU

Sakura: emm supongo, pero ¿tú no deberías estar en mi cabeza?-pregunta desconcertada la peli rosada-¡hey que haces!-pregunta cuando ve que la inner se intenta trepar a su cabeza-

Inner sakura: pues no me dijiste tú que…

Sakura: ¡si pero dentro de ella!

Kaname: bueno mientras ellas discuten mejor empecemos con la historia ¿les parece?-dice ya más animada y calmada- etto...dudo que así logres entrar a su cabeza ñnU-dice viendo como la inner intenta entrar por la oreja derecha de sakura- en fin, empecemos. . . .

* * *

Era un día común y corriente en la aldea de la hoja, y para Hatake Kakashi era el mejor de todo el mes, pues era su día libre, el cual lo disfrutaba (lo poco que llevaba de él) leyendo su tan preciado libro Icha-Icha última edición, caminaba tranquila y despreocupadamente por el campo de entrenamiento numero 10

Pero no se esperó que ese día tan tranquilo acabara al llegar una persona que él conocía perfectamente. . .

Kakashi!- le llamo llegando con él, se veía muy apresurada-

Dime Sakura- le dijo el en tono distraído, claro que sin apartar la mirada de su preciada lectura-¿qué ocurre?

Necesito pedirte un GRAN favor- le dijo algo molesta porque no le hacía mucho caso-

¿Favor?-pregunto ahora si prestándole atención, pues según el recordaba no eran nada fáciles los favores que pedía Sakura Haruno-¿qué tipo de favor?- pregunto dudoso-

El tipo de favor "necesito que cuides de Himeko por hoy"-le dijo sonriendo inocentemente-¿podrías?

¿Yo? no Sakura, pídeselo a alguien más, sé que si la cuido llorara, me vomitara o ya de plano me dejara sordo- le dijo algo asustado ante la idea de lo que podía causar esa pequeña niña-¿por qué no la cuidan Sai, Naruto o Sasuke?- pregunto esperanzado en que la peli rosada no hubiera pensado en alguno e iría con ellos, más se desvaneció al escuchar lo que esta dijo-

Eso no podrá ser pues Naruto esta con Tsunade-sama y Sasuke junto con Sai están de misión con los hermanos de Gaara, así que el único disponible eres tú ¿pues hoy es tu día libre no?- le pregunto segura de que ganaría-

Pues sí, pero "_yo pensaba pasármelo muy diferente a ser niñera"- _termino por pensar lo último, lo que menos quería era ser el saco de box de Sakura, ya con el sufrimiento a diario de Sasuke y Naruto era suficiente-

Pero nada, así que TU la cuidaras-termino de decir entregándole a la pequeña niña de dos años y una pañalera rosa- adiós amor, nos vemos después- se despidió besando la mejilla de la niña, desapareciendo en una columna de humo y dejando a un Kakashi al borde del pánico con una pequeña de mirada esmeralda observándolo en silencio-em…pues, vamos a casa, supongo-dijo también desapareciendo en humo y apareciendo en su casa-

En el hospital de Konoha Sakura apareció en la cafetería al lado de Ino, la cual se asustó tanto que tiro su café recién comprado:

¡Mi café! ¡ya ves lo que provocas frentona!- le dice, más bien le grita ¬¬U -

Lo siento Ino-cerda, pero es que estoy algo distraída- le dice sonriendo divertida-

¿Y ahora por qué esa risita frentona?-le pregunto la rubia-

Es que jiji deje a Himeko al cuidado de Kakashi- le dijo ya sin aguantarse la risa, risa que se le contagio a Ino-

¿Que la dejaste con él? Jajaja pero ¿y eso por qué?

Porque de todos él es el único que no la había cuidado un largo tiempo ¡hasta Sai la ha cuidado un día entero! Y él ni por media hora ¿ya era justo que la cuidara no crees?- le dijo dejando de reír un poco-

Sí, es decir, Sai casi se desmaya después de dártela ¿no? pero la cuido bien, la nena ni lloro

Si y Kakashi cree que no dejara de llorar y cosas por el estilo ¿puedes creer la mala fe que le tiene a mi niña?-le dice reprendiendo mentalmente a Kakashi por pensar así-

Y en lo que las kunoichis platicaban y se ponían a trabajar (después de que Ino comprara de nuevo un café a cuenta de Sakura) el copy ninja se encontraba en casa buscando a la pequeña hija de Sakura, la cual parecía haber heredado todos los genes ninja ya que en cuanto llegaron la pequeña se bajó de sus brazos y se escondió. Kakashi supuso que para ella era un juego, pero luego de media hora buscándola supuso que la niña o había salido de su casa sin que se diera cuenta o era muy buena escondiéndose, ya casi al completar la hora de empezar a buscarla la encontró escondida en su armario dormida al lado de las cobijas limpias para la cama y usando una de sus camisas favoritas como oso de peluche; Kakashi la tomo en brazos y la llevo a la cama pero no pasaron ni 10 min. y la niña comenzó a querer llorar ya que tenía hambre pero no quería lo que Kakashi le ofreció de comer, que era supuso algún tipo de puré de verduras que Sakura había metido a la pañalera en un toper.

Vamos pequeña, come al menos una cucharada-le decía cuando acercaba la cuchara con aquella sustancia verdosa-vamos, solo un poco-pero por más esfuerzos que hacia ella no quería- mira esta deliciosa-decía al tiempo en que se la metía a la boca, para después poner cara de asco y casi escupirla-¡pero que rayos es esto! No sabía que tu madre te diera esto…digo ,mmm que rico esta ahora pruébalo tú–mas la niña no cedió, en cambio empezó a hacer pucheros y quiso llorar de nuevo al ver que no tenía que comer, Kakashi no podía maldecir más sus suerte- vamos no llores…

Buaaaa, quelo mami buaaaaaaaaa-se quejaba la nena-mamiiiiii buaaaaaaaaaaa

Ya, mira si dejas de llorar te doy lo que quieras-le dijo ya perdiendo algo de paciencia-

¿Shi?-dijo dejando casi de llorar, el ninja solo asintió con la cabeza, no había duda de que era como su madre-quelo eado

¿Eado?-le pregunto el ninja copy-

Shiii eado-se quejó la pequeña de que no le dieran lo que quería-eado eado eado eado eado eado-repetía sin cesar-

Está bien, está bien iremos por eado pues "_lo único malo es que no sé qué es eado_" ven vamos-le dijo cargándola y guardando esa horrorosidad que Sakura le había dejado para que la peque comiera-vamos a ver si tengo "eado"-salió a la cocina y puso a la niña en la mesa con cuidado de que no se cayera y abrió el refri, cuando la niña vio el congelador grito feliz-

Eado! Shii-decía intentando aplaudir sin éxito-ame eado

Ah lo que quieres es helado-dijo el ninja a lo cual la peque solo sonrió-bien entonces helado será-le sirvió un poco en una taza de plástico y se la llevo a la sala, donde una feliz Himeko comía y se embarraba de helado a mas no poder, pero pronto el sueño comenzó a apoderarse de ella y kakashi tuvo que quitarle la taza de helado, mas fue una lucha por ella pues Himeko no la quería soltar "_es igual de terca que su madre_" pensaba Kakashi, hasta que se la pudo quitar claro que quedo todo lleno de helado en el proceso-bien señorita, hora de dormir

No quelo-se quejó está casi cerrando los ojos, Kakashi la cargo de nuevo a la cama, allí se acostó con ella en brazos y como vio que no quería perder contra el sueño hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió...inventar una canción-

Vamos mi nena, hay que dormir, cierra los ojitos hazlo así, que en tus sueños mamá y papá te cuidaran, es hora de dormir, que pronto amanecerá y no te levan...ta...rás-termino de cantar quedando dormido junto con ella-

Ya muy entrada la noche Sakura llego del trabajo y al entrar en la habitación lo primero que vio fue a un Kakashi profundamente dormido, mas no a su pequeña Himeko, pero al acercarse se dio cuenta de que su pequeña estaba dormida en los brazos de Kakashi…

Ya vez- le dijo al oído aunque sin despertarlo- y tú que no querías cuidar de tu hija-Sakura sabía que a Kakashi no se le daba el cuidar niños, mas era imposible que no hubiera cuidado a su propia hija, por eso y porque incluso sus padrinos (dígase Sasuke, Sai y Naruto con sus respectivas parejas) la habían cuidado más que él, ese día decidió dejarla a su cuidado y como veía además del desastre del helado en sus ropas no había nada peor-espero y el chocolate se quite- dijo recostándose del otro lado de la cama, ya mañana seria otro día y más trabajo-

* * *

Kaname: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?

Sakura: a mí me encanto *-*

Inner sakura: Oye ¡yo no Salí en ella! Grrrr ¬¬*

Kaname: jeje te dije que no eras necesaria ¬_¬. . . y les recuerdo que Naruto pertenece a sus respectivos autores


End file.
